Rectify
by randomtuna13
Summary: "Jangan menyamakan orang dengan pahlawan, John." Bahkan saat nyawanya ada di ujung tanduk pun, Sherlock Holmes masih memikirkan John Watson. [modified canon] [dedicated for #HEROISCHChallenge]


**Rectify**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes is original works by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any addition characters are based on Sherlock BBC

 **warning :**

modified canon

 **note :**

dedicated for #HEROISCHChallenge

.

.

.

.

.

" _Don't_ make _people_ into heroes, John. Heroes don't exist, and if they did, I wouldn't be one of them."

— Sherlock Holmes, The Great Game (2010)

.

.

.

"Jangan menyamakan orang dengan pahlawan, John."

Bahkan saat nyawanya ada di ujung tanduk pun, Sherlock Holmes masih memikirkan John Watson.

Masih tercetak jelas di ingatannya, saat ia menyatukan kedua tangannya membentuk piramida, berusaha bersikap tenang; sementara sang rekan satu flatnya mondar-mandir kebingungan dan cemas. Nyawa seseorang sedang menjadi taruhan, dan lihat siapa yang lebih khawatir. John tentu. Sherlock yang kemungkinan besar (sebenarnya bukan kemungkinan lagi, tapi dulu asumsinya begitu) adalah penyebab hilangnya nyawa-nyawa itu malah sibuk melayangkan pikirannya kemana-mana. Sama sekali tidak terlihat usahanya untuk menghentikan pembunuhan yang akan terjadi.

"Pahlawan tidak ada," Sherlock menatap tajam mata John yang untuk sejenak tak mampu berkata-kata. "dan jika mereka ada, aku bukan salah satunya."

Sherlock memang bukan pahlawan. Ia menyelesaikan kasus kriminal bukan karena simpati pada korbannya atau untuk menegakkan keadilan seperti polisi-polisi yang ia kenal. Sherlock memecahkan kasus, karena ia menyukainya. Ia suka otaknya bekerja keras menghubungkan benang merah antara satu petunjuk dengan petunjuk yang lain untuk menjadi bahan deduksi hingga akhirnya bisa menyampaikan suatu konklusi. Sherlock menyukainya karena itu memuaskan. Murni kepuasan hanya bagi dirinya. Bukan untuk memuaskan rasa dendam atau perasaan tidak terima dari orang lain yang terkait.

"Nyawa orang taruhannya, Sherlock!" John nyaris berteriak. Sherlock mengernyit, seolah bertanya : _Lalu?_ Laki-laki berambut pirang pasir itu malah tambah semakin tidak sabaran. "Nyawa orang _sungguhan—"_

Manusia dan sentimen mereka. Itulah kenapa Sherlock tidak suka berada di tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Ia tidak ahli dengan manusia. Dan manusia —sepanjang yang Sherlock pernah temui— mana bisa mengerti dirinya?

John menarik napas. Lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. _Sebentar lagi,_ batin Sherlock. Jika John mulai menarik sudut bibir seakan mau tersenyum, artinya ia marah besar.

" _Jadi…_ " John memulai. Sherlock melirik roman wajahnya. "..hanya agar aku tahu, Sherlock, apa kau peduli pada mereka? Atau samasekali tak peduli?"

Sherlock mendekatkan tangannya yang mengerucut ke depan bibirnya. "Apa dengan peduli, aku akan bisa membantu mereka?"

Memangnya, apa yang John harapkan? Sherlock berkeliling memecahkan petunjuk dan menyelamatkan hari orang-orang? Seperti tokoh fiksi Superman? Demi Tuhan, Sherlock tidak membongkar kasus demi orang lain. Ia memecahkan kasus demi dirinya sendiri. Kapan John akan menyadari itu?

"Kau akan duduk diam di sini?" John mengeja kalimatnya per kata. Seolah dengan begitu, kalimatnya akan lebih masuk akal dan diterima otak Sherlock. "Begitu?"

Sherlock menegakkan dagunya. "Ya."

"Meskipun nyawa orang-orang menjadi taruhan—"

"DEMI TUHAN, JOHN."

Sherlock menyelanya dengan nada tinggi. Apa yang diinginkan John? Dipikirkannya dengan membicarakan segala omong-kosong tentang peduli atau tak peduli ini akan membantu otak Sherlock berpikir?

John terkesiap, kaget. Dan saat ia pulih, ia balas berteriak. "KAU DIANDALKAN UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN MEREKA! KAU PAHLAWANNYA DI SINI!"

"DEMI TUHAN—PAHLAWAN ITU TIDAK ADA!"

John benar-benar membisu. Ia menatap Sherlock dengan tatapan aneh. Dan yang ditatap mendadak merasakan sensasi aneh seolah telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Tapi dengan otak yang dimiliki, tak ada yang salah.

"Siapapun yang menganggapku pahlawan, John, telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar."

Rekan di seberangnya berdehem, masih mencoba bersabar. "Dan kenapa, Sherlock?"

Karena Sherlock bukan figur yang cocok untuk disandingkan dengan pahlawan fiktif Amerika yang mengenakan jubah melambai-lambai itu. Karena Sherlock bukan figur yang cocok untuk diandalkan dalam keadaan genting. Sherlock bukan pahlawan. Sherlock hanyalah Sherlock. Dua sudah terbunuh, yang ketiga terancam menyusul. Dan Sherlock masih belum menemukan bagaimana si penjahat kasat mata itu melakukannya. Otak brilian Sherlock belum menemukan pemecahannya.

Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi pahlawan? Ia bahkan terlihat tidak terlalu berbeda dengan penjahat. _Tempat tergelap di neraka adalah untuk mereka yang memilih untuk abai saat sedang terjadi krisis._ Di palung neraka, mungkin sudah ada tanda _dipesan_ atas nama Sherlock. Apa bedanya ia dengan para penjahat itu?

"Kenapa, Sherlock?" John bertanya tak sabar.

Dan Sherlock pun mengucapkan apa yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Kebenaran. "Karena aku bukan pahlawan, John. _Tidak akan pernah_ menjadi pahlawan."

.

.

.

Sang master kriminal berdiri di hadapannya, tertawa sinting seolah mereka hanya sedang bermain-main dengan mainan tak berbahaya, bukannya dengan maut. Jim Moriarty, tentu setelah apa yang terjadi, Sherlock tahu bahwa yang diinginkannya sebagai akhir permainan ini adalah kematian. Sebuah pertarungan akhir di atap Rumah Sakit St. Bart.

"Jadi, kau tak mau bermain-main denganku, Sherlock Holmes?" Moriarty menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. Manik matanya yang hitam memancarkan kelicikan sempurna. "Hm.. biar kuberi kau sedikit pemicunya."

Meskipun seolah Sherlock tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berdiri diam dan mendengarkan, sebenarnya otak mesinnya sedang berpacu mencari jalan keluar. Apa yang diinginkan Moriarty, apa tujuannya, apa langkah selanj—

"Temanmu akan mati, jika kau tak mau bermain."

 _Teman._

Ketakutan irasional langsung membanjirinya. Tanpa sadar Sherlock meminta konfirmasi. "John?"

"Tidak hanya John." Moriarty menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seolah kecewa bahwa hanya satu nama yang disebut dan sangat mudah diprediksi. Ia mengoreksi dengan licin. "Semua _teman-teman_ Sang Pahlawan Reichenbach _._ "

"Mrs. Hudson." Satu nama muncul di kepala Sherlock. Lalu, satu nama lagi. "Lestrade."

"Yep." Moriarty terkikik. "Tiga peluru, tiga juru tembak, tiga korban.. tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Pahlawan."

Di antara kekhawatiran yang mendadak membuncah, malah ingatan pada John yang menderas kembali. "Aku bukan pahlawan."

Moriarty ber-hmm panjang. "Memang bukan. Kau bahkan tidak mau mengorbankan nyawamu untuk melindungi mereka."

Sherlock menatap kosong suatu titik di kaki langit, tidak menjawab.

"Kita bisa bermain dengan adil, Sherlock. Permainan yang telah kita mainkan selama ini ternyata berujung pada akhir yang membosankan." Moriarty berjalan berkeliling, seolah sedang menikmati sinar matahari. "Bagaimana bisa seorang _pahlawan_ kalah dan _penjahat_ justru menang telak? Ck ck ck, tidak ada menariknya."

Sherlock masih membisu.

Moriarty mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tanpa ekspresi Sherlock. "Aku masih penjahat-tipe-lama. Aku tak suka merubah itu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sherlock menatap mata Moriarty yang memancarkan kegembiraan yang aneh.

"Kau mati, dan teman-temanmu selamat."

.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa dirubah.

Seperti masa lalu.

Menyaksikan teman terbaikmu mati untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu, jelas merupakan masa lalu yang akan selamanya John tanggung. Sebuah kedukaan tak bertepi yang mengantarkannya pada penyesalan dan kehancuran.

Jika saja, masa lalu bisa dirubah, mana mungkin John akan berdiri sendirian di hadapan teman terbaik sepanjang masa, Sherlock Holmes.

 _"Sebuah permintaan maaf."_

Persetan dengan permintaan maaf atas suatu hal yang bahkan tak bisa dibuktikan keabsahannya.

 _"Semuanya benar."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Semua yang mereka katakan tentangku. Aku menciptakan Moriarty."_

Dan sudah John tegaskan berkali-kali, bagaimana bisa seseorang pura-pura jadi orang brengsek selama ini? Bagaimana bisa sikap menjengkelkan itu hanyalah sebuah akting?

 _"Mengapa kau mengatakan ini?"_

 _"Aku palsu."_

 _"Sherlock—"_

 _"Yang ada di koran itu benar."_

Persetan dengan koran! John bersumpah tak akan menyentuh kertas terkutuk bertabur gosip dan rumor itu lagi.

 _"Aku ingin kau bilang pada Lestrade, pada Molly, dan Mrs Hudson. Beritahu semua orang yang mau mendengarkanmu..."_

 _"…"_

 _"…aku menciptakan Moriarty untuk tujuanku sendiri."_

 _Oke, cukup Sherlock. Diam. Diam. Diam! DIAM!_ Kepala John nyaris meledak hanya dengan memikirkannya kembali. Hanya dengan membayangkan suara-suara itu. John benci memutar ulang kenangan itu. Semua pengakuan sampah Sherlock. Semua pengakuannya, "catatan terakhir"-nya bahwa segala yang pernah ia simpulkan dalam sekali pandang adalah kebohongan. Seolah Sherlock bisa menyakinkan John —JOHN, sahabatnya— bahwa ia melakukan penelitian jauh-jauh hari sebelum bertemu. Bahwa pertemuannya dengan Stamford bukanlah kebetulan. Semua deduksi memukau, semua konklusi tak terduga, hanyalah trik. Trik sulap yang sangat cerdas.

Dan John akan percaya.

"Kau mengharapkanku untuk percaya itu semua, Pahlawan Reichenbach?" John berbisik pelan pada batu marmer hitam yang tertanam di hadapannya. "Kau pikir aku akan melupakan semua pesona menjengkelkanmu dan menganggap semuanya telah berlalu?"

Angin berhembus dingin, seolah membawa roh Sherlock kembali untuk bertanya : _Dan apa aku berhasil, John?_

John menggigit bibir. "Tidak. Usahamu sia-sia."

Tidak ada hembusan lagi. Seolah semua gerakan di alam sekitar John dihentikan dengan sekali tekan tombol _pause._ Seolah alam mewakili gestur membeku Sherlock karena kaget. Seolah alam mewakilkan untuk bertanya dengan nada bingung dan tak percaya : _Bagaimana bisa?_

"Karena kau tak mungkin mati dengan alasan konyol seperti itu." John menarik napas, mencoba menemukan suaranya. "Karena aku yang tak punya imajinasi ini, percaya bahwa kau mati untuk menyelamatkan Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, _siapapun_ yang ada di dekatmu. Termasuk aku."

Seekor burung bercicit dari kejauhan. Tangan tak kasat mata telah menekan tombol _play_ kembali.

"Kau—kau pernah memberitahuku, bahwa kau bukanlah seorang pahlawan." John terduduk di atas lututnya. "Ada saat yang membuatku berpikir bahwa kau bahkan samasekali bukan manusia."

Tangan John terulur menyentuh marmer hitam itu. Dingin. Keras. "Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal."

 _Kau mati, karena kau menyelamatkan kami. Karena kau menyelamatkanku._

"Kau adalah sahabat terbaik, manusia terbaik yang pernah kukenal dan tak akan ada yang bisa menyakinkanku bahwa kau adalah seorang penjahat penyebar cerita bohong, alih-alih seorang pahlawan sejati."

Sampai di situ saja, suara John menggema. Karena detik berikutnya, di pemakaman yang sepi itu, suara isakan lirih terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Akhirnya John, titel Sang Pahlawan Reichenbach itu tak lagi hanya menjadi sekedar nama tabloid. Aku berbeda dari para "penjahat". Benar-benar berbeda._

 _Aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang berharga untukku. Aku rela mati demi mereka. Demi kau, John._

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya, sebutan_ Pahlawan _itu terdengar nyata bagiku._

.

.

"You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

— Harvey Dent

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

rectify **(vb.)** _REK-tuh-fye_

1 : to set right : remedy

2 : to purify (as alcohol) especially by repeated or fractional distillation

3 : to correct by removing errors

* * *

 **a/n :**

Akhirnya setelah mengalami WB hampir dua minggu, otak ini bisa jalan lagi :'''))

Seperti yang ada di warning, ini adalah canon modifikasi dari S2E3 The Reichenbach Fall dengan sedikit campuran dari S1E3 The Great Game. Timeline-nya membingungkankah?

Btw, interpretasi utama **pahlawan** di fik ini adalah dari sudut pandang Sherlock. Awalnya Sherlock gak percaya kalo pahlawan itu ada. Karena dia jadi detektif cuma buat olahraga otak dia doang. Itulah kenapa dia bilang ke John, bahkan kalopun pahlawan ada, Sherlock bukan salah satunya.

Saya kasih judul **Rectify** _ **(sesuai definisi yang digarisbawahi)**_ karena pada akhir hidupnya, Sherlock seolah memperbaiki cacat pemikirannya (soal pahlawan) dengan mati demi menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang terdekatnya.

Kira-kira intinya gitu deh, saya gapinter ngejelasinnya /orz

Btw, untuk yang kemaren saya janji'in #augustive, mohon bersabar ya :'') Kemaren2 WB soalnya hiks


End file.
